


Reunion

by theoreoqueen



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreoqueen/pseuds/theoreoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When X-Ray and Vav agreed to team up with Mogar, they never expected to see the tough, powerful, bear man warrior flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a little story about the headcanon I have for the 'her' Mogar's looking for. Besides, the image of bear child all blushing and nervous was too cute to not write about :D

Truth be told, X-Ray and Vav never pictured themselves becoming actual friends with the bear-man ex-supposedly-arch-nemesis Mogar. But after finding out the backstory of the guy and earning his trust, the duo agreed to help him find this ‘person’ he’d been searching for.

First things first: gotta get new gear from Hilda.

“Considering she’s still probably pissed about the dino incident,” X-Ray said to them as they walked down the hallway to their friend’s office, “ _I’ll_ do the talking. Vav, you just look cute and innocent. Mogar...just try not to be creepy.”

Vav made a salute while Mogar glowered.

The double metal doors slid open, and inside they could see Hilda with her back turned to them. Her lab coat was on and her head was down as she scribbled away at her clipboard. Probably writing down test results on her new invention or something.

X-Ray straightened his spine, ready to bring on the charm. “Alright dudes, you know the plan--” He turned, stopping with his mouth open as he saw Vav next to him, but no Mogar.

In fact, Mogar had backed away into the hallway again, looking very _unlike_ the Mogar the superheroes were used to.

Instead of drawn down angrily, his eyebrows had drifted upwards, his eyes wide in perfect circles. His mouth, instead of a frown, was pursed tightly. His cheeks were glowing a bright pink.

He looked…

Flustered?

Powerful, crazy, sword-wielding, mystery bear-man was _flustered?_

X-Ray gaped at him, absolutely baffled at the sight. “What the fuck is wrong with you, man? It’s just _Hilda_.”

Mogar ignored him, still staring fixated inside the office. His blush only seemed to grow, and he nervously shuffled from foot to foot.

Suddenly, Vav gasped, like a lightbulb just clicked on. “X-Ray!” he whispered excitedly behind his hand. “You don’t think...Miss Hilda is the ‘ _she_ ’ Mogar’s been looking for?”

“ _What?_ ” X-Ray hissed back, because _no way_ was it that much of a coincidence. If anything, the crazy bear guy was searching for a forest princess or his long-lost bear mother. Not their nerdy scientist friend.

Determined, Vav looked back at Mogar, who was fidgeting with his hands awkwardly. “Oi, Mogar?” he asked, jutting a thumb at the opened doors. “Is that the girl you’ve been looking for?”

Mogar’s blush turned red, almost matching the stripes on his face. He nodded hastily. “That is...she is the one.” He coughed nervously. “She’s...even more magnificent than when I last laid sight on her.”

X-Ray rolled his eyes, but Vav just beamed. “Mogar,” Vav said seriously, walking up to him. “I understand what you must be feeling. I was scared about talking to girls too.” He slammed his fist in his opened palm. “But I learned how to conquer my fears, and you need to, too! That’s what being a hero is, right? Overcoming even the smallest of fears?”

Mogar glanced at him, his pursed mouth wobbling a bit.

Annoyed with the over-cheesy ‘lesson of the day’ moment, X-Ray slapped a hand over his forehead and shouted, “ _Grow some balls and get in there!_ ”

Blinking, Mogar nodded again and squared his shoulders, bravely taking a step forward and heading on in. Vav smiled proudly and X-Ray groaned as they followed behind.

Hilda was completely oblivious to their entrance, but Mogar still strode right on up to her. When he stopped, he pulled out his huge sword and stabbed it in the ground, startling Hilda enough to have her curse and spin around, almost dropping her clipboard of notes.

The duo watched from the sidelines as Mogar held the hilt on the sword with both hands, dropping to one knee and bowing his head to her. “My lady,” he said. “I have returned to you.”

Hilda blinked twice, standing as stiff as a board. But then she took in his hair and outfit, his weapon and cloak of fur. A smile so big and wide stretched across her face, and her eyes practically turned into little hearts. “ _Mogar?_ ” she asked breathlessly. “You--you’re _alive?!_ ”

Mogar rose as Hilda pretty much flung herself at him, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and her notes scattering all over the floor. Vav squealed in delight, and X-Ray just crossed his arms bitterly.

“Gross,” he muttered. “Why is everyone getting a romantic subplot but me?”

“Oh, cheer up, X-Ray,” Vav told him. “We just helped Mogar complete his mission. I’d call that a success.”

And as Mogar lifted Hilda off her feet, spinning her in a hug and smiling happily, not even X-Ray could deny that.


End file.
